


Улыбки сфинксов

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Седьмым Городом стал Санкт-Петербург.





	Улыбки сфинксов

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено намёками, что Седьмой Город может быть из России, и логикой, что он падёт уже после 20-21 века. И отчасти любимой песней нелюбимой группы.

Словно потерянная, она бродит по городу. По Седьмому — хотя на её памяти он шестой.

Бродячие кошки, вылезая из подвалов и с крыш, глядят вслед, а то и провожают. Люди же проходят мимо. Но на них она даже не смотрит.

Она вглядывается в лики химер.

Греческие сфинксы Фонтанки.  
Китайские львы Петровской набережной.

Жуткие впалые глазницы века двадцатого.  
Женственные пухлые формы восемнадцатого.

Не её родины, не её времени, не её породы. Они её не узнают. Она не узнаёт их.

Но на Университетской она останавливается.

Сфинксы смотрят не на неё — друг на друга. Неподвластный городской суете и проходящим векам безмолвный диалог об известных только им тайнах. Им — и ей.

Царица Анхесенамон еле заметно улыбается. Египетские химеры улыбаются в ответ.

Она дома.


End file.
